UAS Fisika
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: hari ketujuh UAS, jam Ujian Fisika yang penuh kehebohan-kehebohan. jika ingin tahu silahkan baca


Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

UAS Fisika © Mizura Rani 1

Pelampiasan ide pas lagi ujian Fisika kekeke…

Rani:somplak lu thor

Woi nyadar diri kau tu karakter berdasarkan sifat milik aku tahu!

Warning:OOC parah! OC! Typo! Humor gagal! (nggak pernah pandai bikin humor), take Indonesian Place! Oneshoot!

Genre:Humor/Parody

Chapter 1.

' **Waktu ujian di mulai !** '

Dan di sinilah mereka menunggu pengawas datang, dan nih ujiannya udah mulai tahu.

1 menit

.

.

.

.

5 menit

.

.

.

.

15 menit

.

.

.

.

.

26 menit

"mana sih ini pengawasnya, udah lama nungguin juga!"sahut Rukia

"ah…beginilah hasilnya kalau dapat pengawas nggak nggena, masa iya kelas lain udah mulai ngerjain soal-soal kita malah masih nungguin"ujar Toshiro

"pulang aja yuk?"ajak Hichigo

"sendirian aja sana, nggak mau aku kena amukannya pak Aizen"ujar Renji yang masih ingat hukuman yang di berikan Aizen si satpam

"tidur aja deh, palingan juga bentar lagi datang"nah ini sih Ishida yang ngomong

"eh…pak Byakuya ke sini!"ujar Orihime yang duduknya dekat jendela.

"waduh…mati aku nggak bisa nyontek kalau pak Byakuya yang jagain"

Byakuya berjalan ke arah kelas mereka, semua orang di kelas deg-deg'an. Ada yang komat-kamit ngucapin 'semoga bukan pak Byakuya penjaganya', tapi yah…ada juga yang duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Dan si Byakuya malah jalan ngelewatin kelas mereka.

"WHAT THE…aku kira kesini, wes dah sampe deg-deg'an aku tadi"sahut Ichigo

"selamet dah bukan pak Byakuya"kata Momo yang sedari tadi komat-kamit.

"eh…pak Gin kesini woi!"sahut Shuuhei

"just great… _wong iku sing jaga padha wae ora iso_ nyontek, mukanya itu lho serem"ujar Hirako

"bener tuh"setuju Hichigo

"HATSYI!"Gin langsung bersin seketika.

Dan seperti Byakuya Gin malah nyelonong ngelewatin kelas mereka, semuanya melongo bahkan Toshiro sekalipun mengetahui pengawasnya tidak atau belum datang sama sekali. Karena asyik melongo mereka tidak sadar pintu kelas mereka di buka.

"Ah…maaf saya telat kelas XI PS satu ya?"(1)

"iya buuu!"sahut semuanya

"bu Matsumoto kok telat sih?"Tanya Hichigo

"lha nyariin kelas kalian ini tadi muter-muter nggak ketemu-ketemu"jawab Matsumoto

'bilang aja habis makan di kantin tadi'batin semuanya (wuis…pada sama semua batinnya)

Matsumoto langsung membagikan kertas jawaban dan kertas soal ujian Fisika, dan sepertinya keinginan mendapat soal ujian Fisika tanpa perlu menghitung sama sekali harus kecewa. Karena tujuh dari sepuluh soal mereka harus menghitung dengan rumus yang sama sekali belum mereka pelajari.

"HADUUH… _wes mboh ora iso nyerah ora kuat_ "keluh Momo

"lho kalian semua nggak belajar?"Tanya Matsumoto yang tanpa sengaja mendengar keluhan Momo.

"lha…gimana mau belajar bu _wong_ pak Tosen gak pernah ngajar yah…gini deh hasilnya waktu ulangan malah blank"

"kok bisa?"Tanya Matsumoto

"iya, dikit-dikit ada acara, dikit-dikit sakit, dikit-dikit lagi entahlah masuk cuma minggu lalu buat cuma ngabsen kita ngasih soal terus pergi lagi"

"nulis soalnya aja lagi terus kumpulin"celetuk Rukia

"kalian semua diskusi aja tapi ingat gak boleh lihat buku atau Hp toh akhirnya juga sama-sama gak bisanya kan"ujar Matsumoto yang membuat semuanya melongo untuk kedua kalinya

"boleh ta bu?"Tanya Hichigo memastikan.

"iya tapi kalau guru lain lewat langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing, dah sana kerjain mumpung masih banyak waktu"jawab Matsumoto enteng.

Dan seketika mereka semua heboh meminta jawaban teman di depan-belakang dan kanan-kiri mereka, bahkan ada juga yang lansung ke Toshiro mengingat pemuda itu paling pintar dalam fisika. Namun mereka hanya dapat menjawab 7 soal saja dari sepuluh soal itu. Dan mereka akhirnya sepakat pada keputusan bersama (emangnya musyawarah apa?) yaitu mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka tanda sudah tidak kuat untuk mengerjakannya.

"sudah semuanya?"Tanya Matsumoto memastikan

"sudah!"kompak semuanya

"dah sana pulang…dan ingat jangan beritahu siapa-siapa lho, bisa di amukin ibu nanti"

"oke…assalamu'alaikum bu!"pamit mereka

"waalaikum salam"

Mereka langsung mengambil tas masing-masing dan pulang menuju rumah mereka, sementara sang guru cekikikan sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ruang guru dan menumpuk semua jawaban pada meja guru pengajar fisika mereka.

Fin/Owari

Note:jiaaah…akhirnya selesai juga dah nih UAS oh ngomong-ngomong ini beneran terjadi lho. ngomong-ngomong maaf lho kalau Humornya gak kerasa gak bisa bikin humor sama sekali saya oh jangan panggil Author panggil Rani atau Mizura saja ya.

(1) XI PS 1 : XI Pekerja Sosial 1, nah kalo kalian ada yang sekolah di SMK 2 malang pasti tahu dah jurusan apa ini, dan semoga saja enggak ada dari kalian ya bisa di hajar aku nanti kalau ketahuan.


End file.
